The invention relates to a disc-record player comprising a turntable and a pressure member for pressing a record disc against the turntable, the turntable carrying on its upper side a mandrel which is coaxial with the turntable and is engageable with the centre hole of the disc, and the pressure member comprising spring means which are accommodated in the mandril and project from the circumference thereof, which are movable under spring force in radially inward and outward directions relative to the turntable axis and which keep the disc pressed against the turntable.
A disc-record player of this type is disclosed in French Patent Specification No. 2,078,456. In such a disc-record player the pressure member is accommodated in the mandrel which is situated above the turntable, so that for urging the disc against the turntable it is not necessary to move a separate disc-pressure means downwardly from a position above the turntable and the height of the disc-record player above the turntable can be limited. In the known disc-record player the spring means comprise three elastically supported balls arranged at the circumference of the mandrel. As a result of this, the record disc is urged against the turntable at a few points only. Moreover, the three balls may not always exert equal pressures on the disc. As a result of this, the pressure exerted on the disc by the pressure member of the known disc-record player may be distributed irregularly, so that in operation the disc is not situated in the correct position relative to the turntable and/or slip occurs between the disc and the turntable.